We wish you
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Trois ans. Trois Noël. Trois évènements. Deux teams. Deux couples. Un miracle. HaoXJeanne, MarcoXMeene.    Rated à cause du comportement de Marco... Insinuations d'Hao... Fin de Meene... Rien de bien neuf quoi XD
1. A snowy Christmas

**Nom:** We wish you: A snowy christmas

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King à Takei-sensei

**Pairings:** HaoXJeanne, MarcoXMeene

**Note: **Pitite histoire en trois (quatre?) chapitres. Au départ il y en a trois, (presque) finis d'écrire (ou pas), mais y'aurait un problème avec le titre... Donc y'aura sûrement un épilogue. Ah, "deux watts" c'est du québécois, signifiant imbécile %) **1999 **est la première année du SF (celui ci ayant duré trois ans, 1999, 2000 et 2001). %)**  
**

**

* * *

_Mardi 25 décembre 1999_**

_~~ Quarrel ~~_

C'était un jour ordinaire parmi les X-Laws. Le Shaman Fight venait de commencer et bien que le groupe soit uniquement composé d'européens et d'américains, Noël n'aurait sûrement aucune répercussion cette année.

Jeanne, Marco et Reiheit discutaient des équipes qu'ils allaient constituer. Maintenant que tout le monde avait son Oracle Bell (Meene ayant été la dernière – d'ailleurs elle n'avait cessé de tripatouiller les boutons de la machine depuis), ils pouvaient s'organiser. Mais ce jour là, le sang de deux des anges allait s'échauffer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une tornade brune. Montgomery Meene, X-Law de son état, tenait à deux mains son Oracle Bell.

- Meene, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Que se passe-t-il ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Elle appuya sur les quatre boutons selon un ordre précis, puis leva l'objet jusqu'aux yeux du blond. Deux noms étaient inscrits, suivi de deux numéros. Marco déchiffra lentement l'inscription :

_Iron Maiden Jeanne, 500 000.  
Asakura Hao, 1 250 000._

- … Meene, que signifie ce numéro ?  
- … Tu ne devines pas… ?  
- Le fouryoku, devina Jeanne.

Marco cligna des yeux.

- …. Quoi… ?

Il regarda les deux nombres un long moment. L'albinos, encore plus grave qu'à son habitude, était figée à ses côtés. Moins de la moitié de l'effroyable puissance de l'Asakura… Comment était-ce possible ?

Mais si Jeanne avait un certain contrôle sur ses émotions, ce n'était pas le cas de son lieutenant. Comme à son habitude, le blond mit un moment à comprendre le sens des affirmations de sa subordonnée, puis sortit sa colère sur le seul réceptacle disponible, ladite subordonnée.

- ALORS QUOI ? On a aucune chance alors on abandonne ? Quelle est cette mentalité, Meene ?

Celle-ci le fixa un instant, choquée, puis plaqua ses mains sur le bureau. Dans son énervement, elle retourna à son québécois maternel :

- Mais tu comprends rien, bon sang ! Faut vraiment que je te l'épelles pour que tu me comprennes ? C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, espèce de deux watts !

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant pour le grand blond. Se reprenant, la jeune femme porta la main à sa tête, les yeux brillants.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Jeanne-sama. Reiheit-kun, je te verrais peut-être demain.

Des éclairs dans les yeux, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Ses pas résonnèrent aux oreilles des X-Laws présents. Hans soupira, lassé de ces querelles incessantes, tandis que Jeanne joignait ses mains devant sa poitrine.

- Marco, vas-y, déclara enfin le soldat.

Jeanne hocha la tête. Marco affronta Hans du regard un long moment avant de se retourner brusquement et de suivre le chemin qu'avait pris la brunette. Marchant de son pas rapide dans les couloirs du complexe, le blond arriva bientôt devant la chambre de sa subordonnée. Il respira profondément, prenant de longues goulées d'air pour se calmer. Quand il se sentit prêt à s'excuser, il rassembla son courage et toqua doucement contre le montant de bois.

- Entre…

Marco ouvrit lentement la porte, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Meene.

- Meene, je… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, et… Enfin…  
- Ce n'est pas grave.

La Canadienne se retourna vers son lit. Une valise sombre ouverte débordait déjà d'affaires apparemment jetées en vrac.

- De toute façon, je ne comptais pas rester. Bien trop dangereux.  
- Mais…  
- Tais-toi ! De toute façon, depuis que je suis ici tu es sur mon dos !  
- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, je…  
- Tu ?

Il la regarda, et sa seule pensée cohérente fut, pour il ne savait quelle raison, _qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère… _Et sa seule action (_incohérente)_ fut de l'embrasser.

Quand il la relâcha finalement, ce fut pour bredouiller, plus embarrassé que jamais :

- Je… Je m'exc…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. La Canadienne l'avait déjà agrippé par le col de sa veste blanche et emporté dans un baiser dans laquelle elle mit toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

- Tu restes ?  
- Je reste. Dis-toi que c'est le miracle de Noël…

* * *

_~~ Gift ~~_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour qu'ont choisi les prêtres pour être mon anniversaire._

_Et pourtant…_

Jeanne frissonna, moins à cause de la fraicheur de Noël qu'à cause de la morsure gelée du fer de sa prison. Dans quelques heures, elle sortirait. Oh, pas longtemps, juste une heure ou deux, pour avoir un éclat de normalité, au moins une fois dans sa vie…

De toute façon, son « anniversaire » n'avait aucun sens. C'était une date choisie par des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, et qui n'avait que le sens religieux que certains avaient voulu lui donner.

C'était en partie à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de date d'anniversaire, à cause du fait qu'elle n'existait pas réellement qu'elle avait été choisie pour détruire le démon. Par qui, là n'était pas la question.

Le démon. Hao Asakura. Celui qui avait assassiné la plupart des membres des familles de chaque X-Law.

Chaque pensée ou presque était pour lui quand elle se retrouvait enfermée dans sa prison de fer. C'était en quelque sorte normal, puisque le monde des X-Laws tournait autour de lui, de ses crimes et de sa mort prochaine… et supposée.

Quand elle entendit le cliquetis du cadenas, la jeune sainte sourit à celui qui deviendrait son lieutenant avant de s'extirper de l'Iron Maiden. Hans Reiheit les attendait au coin du couloir. Jeanne lui sourit, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Ils décideraient des équipes puisque tout le monde s'était réuni dans le QG français, contrairement à d'habitude, car les X-Laws étaient toujours dispersés dans le monde entier.

La jeune Shamane se penchait bientôt sur les fiches de Hans, prête à construire les différents pivots du groupe des X-Laws. Cependant, Meene entra dans un grand fracas et jeta sa vérité à la tête de Jeanne.

750 000 points de différence. Elle n'atteignait même pas la moitié du pouvoir du démon… Impossible !

Quand Meene s'enfuit, la sainte partit en pilotage automatique. Elle hocha la tête aux mots de Hans, puis partit sans une explication pour le grand soldat. Courant dans les couloirs, elle heurta plusieurs personnes sans s'arrêter, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Puis elle arriva à la fenêtre. 750 000 points. Normal que Rackist aie trahi… Ils n'avaient pas une seule chance, alors ?

**Rackist s'éloigna vers sa propre tente. Le Shaman Millénaire finit par détourner les yeux, les dirigeant vers le brasier. Alors les X-Laws avaient tout de même un atout… Pauvre fille, cette Iron Maiden.**

**Une Française albinos, hein… Hao plongea une main basanée entre les flammes, cherchant à visualiser son adversaire. Bientôt, une jeune fille s'éleva dans le feu, marchant lentement, les yeux inexpressifs. En effet, elle avait les manières d'une guerrière, mais quelque chose dans sa démarche… Il haussa un sourcil quand elle leva la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage fin, et il comprit ce qui le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas une guerrière. **

**Le Shaman observa son ennemie alors qu'elle entrait dans une salle et discutait gravement avec ceux dont lui avait parlé Rackist. Il la regardait encore lorsqu'une autre personne entra brusquement et il la regardait lorsque, choquée, elle jetait un mot à l'un de ses lieutenants avant de s'enfuir.**

… **Alors c'était elle ? Cette enfant qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir seulement huit ans ? … Et elle espérait le vaincre ?**

**Le brun ne put retenir un léger rire. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée près de ce qui devait être une fenêtre, et regardait d'un air presque désolé au dehors.**

- Il ne neige pas ?

**Le visage désolé de son adversaire augmenta son hilarité. Une enfant qui ne pouvait supporter la perspective d'un Noël sans neige, son adversaire ? Et lui qui avait failli s'inquiéter…**

**Se calmant, le brun observa longuement la jeune fille, qui semblait se déplacer de nouveau. Son expression enfantine s'était effacée derrière celle, placide, de l'adversaire qu'il avait vue au tout début.**

… **Peut-être était-elle tout de même une Shamane compétente… Peut-être. Et pour ce peut-être il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle… Oh, pas grand-chose…**

S'avançant sur le parvis du QG des X-Laws, la jeune fille aux yeux écarlates leva les yeux vers les premiers flocons de cette année.

_**Joyeux Noël…**_

* * *

**Jeanne:** ... Vous vous moquez de moi... C'est pas bien...

**Hao:** Ah ouais? *rictus*

**Sayo:** Ouais. *éclate Hao*

**Jeanne:** Merci, Sayo-san.

**Sayo:** Tout le plaisir est pour moi ~


	2. A singing Christmas

**Nom:** We wish you: A singing christmas

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King à Takei-sensei, la chanson est à... Uh... Je crois qu'elle est tombée dans le domaine public, corrigez moi si je me trompe... %) Cependant je l'aime pas. Et j'aime pas cette histoire. Bouhou. %)

**Pairings:** HaoXJeanne, MarcoXMeene

**Note: **Deuxième chapitre, année 2000. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Mercredi 25 décembre 2000_**

_~~ Farewell ~~_

Marco était pitoyable. Réellement.

Oh, devant Jeanne et les autres X-Laws, il avait pu faire illusion, mais Meene n'était pas du genre à croire à n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'ils avaient recruté Lyserg et que Jeanne avait expressément demandé à ce qu'il soit dans son équipe (prenant ainsi la place de la Canadienne), son moral allait détériorant.

Mais depuis l'annonce du match X-III versus Hoshigumi, même Jeanne et les autres s'en étaient rendu compte. Le lieutenant aux cheveux blonds était devenu encore plus violent, plus renfermé, taciturne comme jamais… Même John, qui d'habitude aimait chercher querelle au blond, l'évitait.

Et aujourd'hui, dernière nuit, Lyserg avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Mauvaise idée.

- Marco, laisse-le tranquille !

La main de la brunette attrapa l'avant bras de son supérieur, l'empêchant de s'abattre sur l'adolescent. Hors d'elle, Meene l'entraîna à l'écart, laissant Bounster et Kevin s'occuper de leur compagnon.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je lui apprends la vie ! C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, comment oses-tu défier mon autorité ?

Elle cligna des yeux, choquée :

- Ton _autorité _? Nous suivons les ordres de Jeanne-sama ! Moi comme toi, d'ailleurs !

Le blond ne recula pas.

- En effet, mais Jeanne-sama m'a délégué l'organisation des X-Laws, donc vous devez suivre mes ordres !  
- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?

La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Se mordant la lèvre, elle secoua la tête, prête à exploser. Ses poings se serrèrent.

- J'avoue que je ne te reconnais pas, Marco. Tu bois, tu frappes, tu t'énerve pour un rien…

Marco attrapa ses bras et la plaqua au mur.

- Mais tu vas mourir ! Meene, tu vas _mourir _!

La subordonnée qu'elle était le regarda soudain comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ses yeux bruns grand ouverts.

Il tremblait… Sa tête baissée, son visage froncé, tout en lui respirait la peur et le désespoir… Le blond semblait plus vulnérable que jamais.

- M… Marco…  
- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? C'est comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer demain ! Comment…

Meene prit une grande inspiration, secoua la tête… Et le gifla. Violemment. L'énergie de son désespoir n'avait rien à envier aux muscles de l'Italien.

- Comment peux-tu oser insinuer une chose pareille ? Je sais _exactement_ comment je vais mourir. Ainsi que pourquoi je vais mourir. L'aurais-tu oublié, le pourquoi ?  
- Non, mais…  
- Alors quoi ? Quoi, hein ? Tu as des sentiments pour moi alors rien d'autre ne compte ?  
- Exactement !  
- Je ne **vais** pas abandonner !  
- POURQUOI ?

Le cri du blond retentit dans la coursive déserte. Les autres adultes, pas fous, s'étaient éloignés, et Lyserg et Jeanne dormaient sûrement dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils étaient seuls, cette nuit-là.

Elle reprit sa marche, et ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le pont, d'où ils pouvaient voir la lune, haute dans le ciel. Plus que quelques heures…

- J'ai besoin que tu comprennes, Marco… Il _faut_ que tu survives… Il faut que tu aides Jeanne-sama, que tu protèges Lyserg… Mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois sauver l'honneur et trouver son médium… Tu le sais. Tu le sais, hein ?  
- Je… Je ne peux pas _accepter _ça…  
- …

La jeune femme se détourna, croisant ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer – pas tellement à cause de la fraîcheur du soir, mais plutôt à cause de la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Le blond voyait son dos trembler.

- Mais, Meene…

Elle eut un frisson visible.

- … Je crois que je comprends.

Marco se rapprocha lentement de sa subordonnée et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle tourna la tête, rencontrant son regard bleu. Pendant un instant, elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder.

- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ainsi, tu sais. On rentre ?

Alors elle sourit et l'entraina vers sa chambre, sans même apercevoir la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent qui venait à leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures après tout…

A eux d'en faire une éternité.

* * *

_~~ Song ~~_

Entendant les deux X-Laws s'éloigner vers la chambre de Marco, Jeanne sourit. Elle avait demandé à son lieutenant de la laisser hors de l'Iron Maiden pour la nuit de Noël, et il lui avait immédiatement accordé cette inhabituelle permission.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que ses deux soldats trouveraient un repos (enfin, elle espérait qu'ils songeraient à dormir, mais ce n'était pas à elle de s'inquiéter de cela) bien mérité, elle pouvait retourner à sa chambre de fer… Cependant, Jeanne n'en avait aucune envie. Pour sa première nuit de liberté après autant d'années d'enfer, la petite fille voulait vivre un peu… Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle descendit du navire des X-Laws et partit d'un bon pas, son but restant indéterminé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, des voix s'élevaient autour d'elle. Ecoutant attentivement, elle distingua bientôt des chansons, chantées dans de nombreuses langues différentes mais qui parlaient toutes du même évènement : Noël.

Alors même ici les gens croyaient encore en ce miracle…

Marchant lentement, l'Iron Maiden vint s'installer au pied d'un grand arbre, et mêla sa voix aux différents cantiques. Clignant des yeux, la jeune fille se rappela être la seule shamane Française du tournoi. Personne ne chanterait dans sa langue à elle cette nuit… Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Jeanne n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Quand les voix qu'elle accompagnait se turent, elle continua, seule :

- _Il est né le divin enfant  
Jouez hautbois, résonnez musette  
Il est né le divin enfant  
Chantons tous son avènement…_

La suite de la comptine lui échappait. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait pourtant apprise par cœur, du temps où elle était encore à l'orphelinat… Frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit, la jeune fille secoua la tête. De toute façon, l'Iron Maiden n'avait pas à s'encombrer de chansons aussi enfantines, si ?

- _Depuis plus de quatre mille ans  
Nous le promettaient les prophètes_

Jeanne sursauta et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Là, allongé à moitié sur une des larges branches de l'arbre, se tenait son pire ennemi, Hao Asakura, un sourire aux lèvres. Incapable de se retenir, la jeune fille termina avec lui le couplet :

_- Depuis plus de quatre mille ans  
Nous attendions cet heureux temps…_

La voix grave du jeune homme s'éteignit dans la nuit, suivie par celle, plus claire, de son ennemie. L'Iron Maiden, se leva, accentuant son froncement de sourcil.

- Comment…  
- Comment Hao Asakura, le démon en personne, peut connaître des chansons de Noël ? Disons que j'ai suffisamment voyagé. Et puis, même si tu l'avais oubliée, tu t'en rappelais inconsciemment…

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi volubile. En un sens, c'était presque aussi effrayant que lorsqu'il se contentait de massacrer des gens.  
Toujours souriant, le brun descendit de son perchoir en sautant souplement, atterrissant en silence devant elle.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
- Je t'ai entendue et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, sûrement.

Mal à l'aise, l'albinos recula de plusieurs pas. Le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis l'incommodait. Que lui voulait-il ? Il n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intéresser à elle durant cette année, pourquoi maintenant… ?

- J'en avais envie.  
- Que… ?

Comment faisait-il ? Jeanne savait que son visage ne reflétait jamais réellement ses émotions, figé en un masque d'éternelle paix. Alors comment pouvait-il deviner aussi précisément ce à quoi elle songeait… ?

- Les X-Laws sont bien mal informés, alors, murmura le brun, comme pensif. Et moi qui croyais avoir des adversaires…  
- Vous n'avez rien à dire sur les X-Laws, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

Il répondit d'un nouveau sourire, encore plus large que le précédent si c'était possible. Serrant les poings, Jeanne se retourna, prête à repartir vers le navire, les X-Laws, son monde (un monde où les ennemis se comportaient en ennemis, où Hao Asakura était un fou dangereux, pas une personne presque _amicale_), mais il la retint d'un geste.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.  
- Je n'en ai aucune envie, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne veux aucune proximité avec vous, démon !  
- Joyeux Noël, Jeanne.

Cela la troubla assez pour qu'elle s'enfuie sans un mot.

* * *

**Lyra:** Waaah... *fond en larmes devant l'histoire de Meene & Marco*

**Hao:** ... Qu'ess tu fiches là?

**Lyra:** ... Je sais pas...

**Rain:** Je regarde "A la croisée des Mondes". J'adore l'idée! *Mais le livre est mieux*. %)

**Jeanne:** Ceci explique cela.

**Hao:** ... Ceci est totalement hors-sujet...

**Jeanne:** Comme d'habitude, non? %)**  
**


	3. A bitterweet Christmas

**Nom:** We wish you: A bittersweet christmas

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King à Takei-sensei...

**Pairings:** HaoXJeanne, MarcoXMeene

**Note: **Troisième chapitre, année 2001, juste avant le départ sur Mû. J'aime pas ce chapitre... [comme la plupart de mes chapies...] En même temps, un an s'est écoulé. Donc les relations changent... Enfin... Même si celle de Marco & Meene est au point mort pour une raison évidente...**  
**

**

* * *

**

_Jeudi 25 décembre 2001_

_~~ Comatose ~~_

- Fin de l'entrainement.

La voix du commandant des X-Laws claqua dans la salle vide. Elle reprit:

- Va te coucher, Lyserg. Quand à demain… Enfin… Profite de demain pour te reposer, compris ?  
- O-Oui, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, Marco.

Le jeune dowser rangea ses deux médiums dans les poches de son uniforme et s'éloigna, suivi de Morphin et Zeruel. Marco le regarda partir lentement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sans réellement regarder où il allait, il trouva une des bouteilles laissées par les X-II et sortit de la pièce, errant sans but dans le bateau devenu presque fantôme.

Le blond se rendit soudainement compte de la date. Noël. Quelle ironie… Ils allaient mourir à peine quelques jours après Noël. S'il avait eu le courage, il aurait eu un grand rire.

Mais, honnêtement, il n'avait pas ri depuis un an exactement. Et ne comptait pas recommencer.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Marco se retrouva bientôt sur le pont du navire de guerre des X-Laws. Non loin du grand blond, une jeune Shamane était dans le même état semi-second que lui. Tournant la tête, Jeanne le considéra un instant alors qu'il venait s'installer à la rambarde.

- Ne te couche pas trop tard, Marco… Nous aurons bien assez à faire demain matin.

Le blond ne releva même pas les yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans les méandres du navire. Comment regarder la sainte en face ? Sans lui elle serait en sécurité. En temps que Shamane (et sûrement en temps que bonne Shamane, car si Rackist et lui l'avaient élevée ainsi, c'était en partie à cause de son potentiel), elle aurait sûrement été acceptée dans le Shaman Kingdom… Au lieu de risquer sa vie pour tenter de vaincre un adversaire aux pouvoirs démesurés.

Et, bien sûr, tout était de sa faute à lui.

D'un geste hâtif, il prit la bouteille à l'aveuglette et but une longue rasade. Rien de mieux pour noyer ces pensées embarrassantes qu'un litre de whisky cul sec.

Oh, en passant, ne prenez pas Marco pour un imbécile : il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le blond n'en était pas à sa première bouteille de sa vie, loin de là… Cette année, il avait battu tous ses records de boisson.

Le matin du lendemain serait juste un peu plus dur que d'habitude…

Et puis il faisait ça pour se calmer. Seul l'alcool pouvait le rassurer désormais. Partir en overdrive et avoir une attaque juste avant la finale serait pour le moins déshonorant.

Mais l'alcool n'avait pas toujours été un fidèle compagnon.

Avant, il avait juste à discuter – enfin, quand ils ne se battaient pas, ce qui était assez rare mais tout de même – avec Meene pour se sentir rassuré. Mais cette année…

Cette année il avait été seul. Au fil de l'année, le navire s'était vidé de ses occupants, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et les deux enfants qu'il voulait protéger. Et s'il avait à peu près réussi jusque là (à part lors de l'épisode d'Anahel, mais il avait des excuses – étant techniquement mort à ce moment là), il était presque sûr de devoir les abandonner à leur destin sur Mû, parce qu'il était plus peureux, plus vieux, plus faible…

Le blond leva des yeux résignés vers le ciel étoilé. De toute façon, leur sort serait décidé dans quelques jours. S'inquiéter ne changerait rien… Ou plutôt si, douter rendrait la défaite inévitable. Meene l'avait toujours dit…

Sa subordonnée ne lui pardonnerait jamais de perdre de cette façon. Lui-même non plus, d'ailleurs. Il avait promis de protéger Jeanne et Lyserg, alors…

- A plus tard, Meene…

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond partit vers sa chambre, et la bouteille vide resta seule sur la coursive.

En refermant la lourde porte de la pièce où il dormait, Marco ressentit une présence. Oh, pas grand-chose, une main sur son épaule, un rire… Se retournant, il ne fut pas surpris de ne voir que du vide. L'alcool avait pris le contrôle. Aucune importance.

Il ne survivrait pas, d'accord. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa mort implique celle de ses deux jeunes protégés.

Marco Maxwell tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Meene Montgomery.

Aucun doute.

* * *

_~~ Cold ~~_

- … Ne te couche pas trop tard, Marco… Nous aurons bien assez à faire demain matin.

Sans un autre mot, la Shamane s'éloigna sur le pont. La vision de son lieutenant prêt à s'enivrer comme jamais auparavant ne la choquait pas… En tout cas, plus maintenant. Leur avenir était si sombre…

Si elle avait été sûre du pouvoir de l'alcool, la jeune fille serait peut-être allée prendre sa bouteille au blond. Peut-être. Mais à quoi bon ?

Elle allait mourir dans quelques jours, et lui aussi, et tous les autres. Et il ne neigeait même pas. Dieu devait vraiment la haïr…

- Yo, Jeanne-sama. Sombres pensées pour une si jolie jeune fille, uh…

Elle ne leva même pas la tête, étant capable de reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Il était tout de même son meurtrier…

- Eh, t'as survécu que je sache. Pas la peine de m'accabler ainsi…  
- …

Le silence était sa meilleure réponse. Il allait les détruire, ne pouvait-il pas au moins la laisser tranquille ?

- Nan, pas envie.  
- Arrêtez de lire mes pensées !

Jeanne resserra son emprise sur la rambarde. Un long silence suivit.

- Si nous étions en France, il y aurait de la neige. Il y a longtemps, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il n'y a pas de vrai Noël sans neige.

Il haussa un sourcil, considérant la jeune shamane à ses côtés, et agrippa son bras.

Une rafale gelée la frappa en plein visage.

Clignant des yeux, elle se retourna vers l'Asakura, juste à temps pour que les longues mèches sombres du jeune homme cinglent à leur tour ses pâles joues d'européenne. Celui-ci sourit et se déplaça, entortillant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval moins dangereuse.

Tournant la tête de tous côtés, Jeanne reconnut l'endroit en apercevant une haute construction métallique. Hao l'avait transportée jusqu'à Paris !

Bousculée par deux enfants, la Shamane se retrouva projetée contre son ennemi. S'éloignant aussitôt, elle lança un regard indigné au jeune homme tout en résistant à un besoin impérieux de frissonner.

- Pourquoi m'emmener ici ?  
- … Tu voulais voir la neige, que je sache ?

Jeanne tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux inexpressifs cachant sa surprise. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, apparemment en train d'essayer de détecter un piège. Il eut une expression entre le sourire et le rictus. Ce fut suffisant pour l'Iron Maiden.

- Je rentre.

Il attrapa son épaule au passage, et bloqua son fouryoku.

- Pas question, sourit l'Asakura.  
- Lâchez-moi, souffla son ennemie. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites exactement, mais je ne compte pas vous laisser faire.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi ? Tu fais corps avec la toile de fond ?  
- … Ce n'est même pas drôle. Je ne savais pas que Chocolove-san donnait des cours.

Hao cligna des yeux de manière exagérée. Durant un moment, Jeanne le regarda, sceptique… Et il finit par éclater de rire.

- L'Iron Maiden a de l'humour maintenant ? Mais c'est l'apocalypse !  
- … Je veux rentrer.  
- Rhooo on est à peine arrivés… Montre-moi au moins ce que tu peux apprécier dans cette ville, demanda-t-il d'un air charmeur.  
- Eh bien, il n'y a pas de pyromane psychotique… Oups, ça c'était il y a cinq minutes. Maintenant… Plus rien d'intéressant. Je _rentre_. N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant le regard perçant de l'Asakura. Celui-ci s'en aperçut :

- Tu as froid ?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, le brun attrapa son menton au creux de ses mains.

- Dans ce cas-là, laisse-moi te réchauffer.

Et il l'embrassa. La Shamane resta figée un long moment, ses yeux écarlates plongeant dans les abîmes noirs de son vis-à-vis. Là, dans la brûlure glacée des vents neigeux, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que cela l'avait… Réchauffée. Argh ! Comment pouvait-elle même _penser_ cela ? Argh !

Voyant son tourment, le Shaman eut un sourire.

- Joyeux Noël, Jeanne.  
- … Joyeux Noël, Hao.

Faisant un pas en arrière, Jeanne tomba sur son lit, dans sa chambre, au fin fond du bateau des X-Laws. Alors, fermant les yeux, elle eut un sourire.

Peut-être qu'ils survivraient après tout.

* * *

**Hao:** Totalement stupide.

**Jeanne:** ...

**Hao:** Oui?

**Jeanne:** Ça m'arrache la langue, mais je suis totalement d'accord.

**Hao:** A~ah! %)

**Rain:** ... Pourquoi vous êtes toujours CONTRE moi? T.T**  
**


	4. And a Happy New Year!

**Nom:** And a Happy New Year!

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King à Takei-sensei...

**Pairings:** HaoXJeanne, MarcoXMeene

**Note: **Epilogue, année 2002. Ce truc à tourné à la parodie... J'ai des excuses! Le snowboard, ça vous destroy un homme (et parfois une fille). %) Alooors... Beeein... Bonne lecture quoi... %)**

* * *

**

_Jeudi 31 décembre 2002_

_~~ Fireworks, Starworks ~~_

Une jeune fille marchait difficilement dans la neige fraîche tombée plus tôt dans la journée. Heureusement, les nuages avaient fui avant la nuit, et désormais le ciel étoilé avait pris tous ses droits. Une lune claire brillait d'un éclat bleuté.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne put que raccrocher les wagons en entendant la fin d'un (long) monologue (somnifère) de celui qui marchait à ses côtés.

- … Franchement, je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi sert cette ridicule activité humaine qu'est le ski. Et puis, franchement, tu avais besoin de te couvrir comme si tu partais pour l'espace ? Tu me déçois si tu ne sais même pas résister à une pauvre baisse de température.

La jeune fille soupira, presque _habituée_ à supporter le bla-bla du Shaman Millénaire. Habitué à Hao. Cela avait eu de sacrés effets sur son humour…

- Hao, tu es un_ esprit_, heureusement que le temps n'a aucun effet sur toi, quand au ski, disons que le sentiment grisant que la plupart des gens en retirent te restera inconnu… Jamais vu un esprit sur des skis…  
- Tu parles au Shaman King ! Je peux TOUT faire ! Du ski si je veux ! … Mais je veux pas.

Elle l'ignora totalement :

- … Et d'ailleurs, si je me baladais en débardeur, j'attirerai bien trop l'attention. Déjà que vu mes cheveux et mes yeux, la moitié des gens me proposent des forfaits seniors…

Le Shaman King eut un léger rire en se rappelant de l'incident. La jeune fille avait failli faire exploser le _domaine skiable_ en son entier après que le vendeur lui ait demandé pour la troisième fois pourquoi elle refusait cette fameuse réduction.

Heureusement que l'albinos savait se contrôler… Enfin, heureusement pour les centaines d'humains qui descendaient innocemment les pistes…

Jeanne s'arrêta, interrompant le cours des réflexions du Shaman Millénaire. Elle avait marché depuis l'hôtel où elle logeait avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses parents pour trouver _la_ place qu'elle voulait. Au bout d'une corniche. Sur une falaise. Tout en haut de la vallée.

Pas compliquée, l'Iron Maiden… ?

- C'est pour bientôt ? Je dois aller souhaiter bonne année à Opachô…  
- Si je t'ennuie, vas-y maintenant. Moi je reste. Ah, c'est maintenant, regarde !  
- Tu viens de me dire de…  
- Chut, baka !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus quand la jeune Shamane décompta, lentement, les yeux sur le ciel étoilé :

- Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

Alors les feux d'artifice s'allumèrent, éclairant la vallée de bleu, puis de rouge. Les étoiles scintillaient, ajoutant d'autres lumières à celles, artificielles, des hommes.

- … Bonne année… Hao…  
- Uuh… Toi aussi…

Le fantôme et la Shamane, éblouis par les lueurs colorées, avaient cessé de se chercher l'un l'autre (enfin, pour le moment). Jeanne retenait sa respiration, admirative. Lors d'une pause, Hao le remarqua :

- Tu sais, devenir un esprit en arrêtant de respirer n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, le blondinet serait capable de m'accuser de t'y avoir obligée !

Elle cligna des yeux, puis lui sourit. Légèrement sarcastiquement, mais elle lui sourit quand même.

- Aucun risque. J'ai encore de longues années devant moi pour contrarier ta routine !  
- … Toi et Yoh… Mais comment je vais me retenir de me suicider avec des sangsues pareilles ?  
- Tu es déjà mort, je te rappelle.  
- … Le pire c'est que t'as raison…

Le silence reprit ses droits. Après un temps, l'esprit leva les yeux :

- Oulah. Approche du blondinet à trois heures je te laisse !

Il s'évanouit dans l'ombre de la nuit, laissant une jeune Shamane toute seule pour s'occuper d'un blond hyperactif (et hyper-énervé par le fait d'avoir détecté le fouryoku d'un Shaman King qu'il ne faisait que _tolérer_ – et encore, grâce à Meene et Jeanne).

La douceur des pas feutrés du couple qui s'avançait vers elle contrastait avec les pensées négatives d'un certain blondinet. Presque fatiguée à l'avance, Jeanne prit les devants :

- Alors, comment ça va ?

Ce disant, elle les détailla. Meene Montogmery (bien que plus Montgomery pour très longtemps apparemment), ressuscitée par Hao lorsqu'il était devenu Shaman King, était habillée dans une combinaison de ski bleutée et tenait une espèce de parapluie blanc. Ses cheveux, qui avaient légèrement poussés durant l'année, étaient noués en queue de cheval.

De son côté, Marco Marxwell, ressuscité lui aussi par le Shaman King, était en blanc (question de fidélité aux X-Laws, bien que Jeanne lui ait répété encore et encore que le groupe était dissous, son but ayant disparu). Ses fidèles lunettes médium en place (bien que risquant de tomber à chaque instant), le blond n'avait somme toute pas changé.

- On fait aller, sourit la brunette, en fait, Marco a eu droit à un miracle aujourd'hui en skiant… Il n'est tombé que dix fois…  
- Me… MEENE !

L'albinos sourit. En effet, Marco n'était pas _exactement_ connu pour ses talents de skieur. Bah, la danse classique, c'est quand même autre chose…

Ledit Marco demanda, la voix _légèrement_ plus haute que d'habitude, signe d'une rage contenue à l'évocation d'un certain Japonais aux cheveux bruns.

- … Comment est-_il_ ?  
- Marco, les éclairs dans tes yeux sont en option, le réprimanda son ancien lieutenant. Notre Shaman King a droit à une chance… Après tout, il n'est _que _débutant dans sa fonction…

Meene ouvrit ensuite son parapluie, d'un mouvement pressé, et s'abrita au dessous, bien que le ciel ne présente aucune brume d'aucune sorte. Marco et Jeanne la regardèrent, interloqués. Ils devinrent encore plus interloqués lorsqu'un nuage de deux_ centimètres_ apparut, couvrant ledit parapluie d'une épaisse couche de neige, qu'elle laissa tomber de côté.

La brune sourit, refermant patiemment la bouche grande ouverte de son compagnon binoclard, qui menaçait d'avaler de la neige à la tonne, puis s'expliqua :

- Il est légèrement susceptible en fait. Vous n'avez jamais essayé de tester sa toute-puissance ? M'étonne de vous, tiens…

Marco cligna des yeux. Il découvrait chaque jour une Meene différente depuis qu'elle avait emménagé (de force, en prétendant qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire autre chose que des pâtes – même s'il les faisait délicieusement bien) chez lui, il avait donc besoin d'un léger temps d'adaptation chaque matin… Eh oui, bande de fainéants, à 00 :03, techniquement, on était le matin…

- Bon, et bien, il fait un peu froid maintenant, et les feux d'artifice sont finis depuis belle lurette, reprit la brunette. On rentre à l'hôtel ? Demain il faut se lever tôt, pour arriver sur les pistes avant les moniteurs ESF !  
- Même le premier jour de l'année elle n'arrête pas son snowboard, se plaignit le blond à ses côtés, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que la neige, c'est FROID ?  
- … Révélation de l'année, plaisanta Meene.  
- Jeanne-sama, vous venez ?

L'albinos sourit, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Marco, je te l'ai dit cent fois…  
- Mais…  
- Mais rien du tout, le coupa sa brunette. Tu obéis, un point c'est tout.  
- Du calme, l'interrompit Jeanne. Ce n'est pas si grave …  
- Ha-hai, Jeanne-sama…  
- Je viens de dire quoi, Meene ?  
- … Les habitudes sont dures à perdre, admit son ancien lieutenant.

Les trois anciens X-Laws rirent un moment, puis, le froid se montrant plus agressif sur les joues des deux plus âgés, Jeanne répondit enfin :

- Je pense que je vais rester un peu. Ne m'attendez pas…

Le couple finit par s'éloigner lentement, disparaissant dans la neige aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Jeanne écouta un moment leurs pas s'éloigner.

Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, l'ancienne Iron Maiden s'assit sur l'étendue immaculée, et bientôt une ombre aux cheveux sombres vint lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait encore des progrès à faire, de toute façon…

- Alors, elle est où Orion ?

* * *

**Rain:** Les ESF, c'est les moniteurs de l'école de ski française... Les boulets de première... %) Je vois bien Meene-chan sur un snowboard %)

**Jeanne:** ...

**Rain:** Oui?

**Jeanne:** ... Ouf. C'est terminé, cette histoire. %)

**Hao:** M'énerve mais elle a raison la gamine %)

**Rain:** ... ... ... ... Je crois que je vais vous choper un de ces quatre... Et vous découper en morceaux %)


End file.
